Chance for the Heart
by PieceOfLime
Summary: Bueno aqui esta mi primer drabble, no soy buena para los resumenes, pero por supuesto: Liley! disfrutenlo y por favor dejen comentarios.


_**...Chance for the Heart…**_

Esto me tomo de sorpresa a decir verdad, en un momento estas bien con alguien y al otro sales corriendo como si te quemara su presencia. Algo in entendible, la confusión y desesperación se apoderan de ti pues en un momento crees saber lo que sientes, callando todas aquellas murmuraciones que no parecen provenir de tu cabeza sino algo más profundo, tal vez, el corazón. Pero lo niegas con tu alma te asusta siquiera pensarlo, pero sabes que esta allí.

Nací en una familia tradicionalista, no puedo siquiera pensar en eso, pero aquella voz vuelve a hablar y me dice _sabes que no dejarían de amarte._ Y yo se que es cierto pero no lo se tal vez, tal vez me verían de forma diferente, pensarían diferente, por que las cosas no pueden seguir como eran?, con un gran carrera, mi familia igual, y sobre todo una mejor amiga.

En el momento en que me dijo "tenemos que hablar"sentí una sensación rara dentro de mi, se llamaba instinto, sabia lo que venia a continuación, pero lo negaba como muchos de mis pensamientos.

Se supone que uno siente felicidad cuando el amor es correspondido, pero tal vez eso solo funciona con una pareja normal, suele ser: declaración-el "yo también"-y el beso.

En este caso fue: declaración-huida-llanto

Talvez ese es el precio que hay que pagar por nacer así, no tener un final feliz. Pero por que a mi, no era lo que se dice, una mala persona, realmente no me merecía esto.

Enjuagué mis lágrimas en mi suéter, y una brisa fría helo mi espalda, y yo sabia que no era por el invierno de Malibu. Mi corazón me estaba diciendo que era un error, _escucha a tu corazón _la voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza y grite, no me contuve.

-Es un pecado! Es un error… – solloce la ultima parte.

_El error lo cometes __Tú… _y voy de nuevo con la interminable lucha contra mi corazón.

La Razón y El Corazón.

… _y mi felicidad futuro…_

Yo misma note que empezaba a ceder.

Y no paresia tan malo.

Escuche pasos detrás de mí.

-Miley?…-

Era ella.

Su voz lejana, casi angelical.

Tome valor, y gire la cabeza.

-Lilly…-susurre.

Y sobresaltada se acerco a mí, y por primera vez me permití notar, sin culpa, el hermoso color que la luz de la luna le daba a sus ojos.

Se sentó junto a mi, y pude notar que había llorado, había llorado por _mi, _bajó la cabeza y evito mirarme_. _Me odie a mi misma en ese instante, y lo que dijo después me tomo desprevenida:

-Lo siento…- me sentí peor tras esa declaración- por favor, por favor no te alejes…-

-Que?-

- No dejes de ser mi amiga, por favor, lo siento-

-Lils-dije a punto de romper en llanto de tan solo pensar en dejarla, y eso es lo que me hizo darme cuenta cuanto la necesitaba- no pedo seguir siendo tu amiga-

-No puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, porque, por primera vez me permito pensar en ti mas allá de eso, lo siento Lilly, no puedo ser solo tu amiga-

Ella pareció entender a donde iban mis palabras por que levanto la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujo una radiante sonrisa, Dios como pude contenerme tanto.

Estreche la distancia que había entre nosotras y ella hizo lo mismo cuando nuestros labios casi rozándose, me aparte unos milímetros y susurre contra sus labios:

-También Te Amo-

Y con esto selle la mejor experiencia de mi vida, todas las preocupaciones y pensamientos erróneos habían desaparecido. Como solo una niña sueña con un beso de amor (se que suena extremadamente cursi pero así es).

No se como pude contenerme tanto tiempo. Y por fin tenía un final feliz.

Tenia a la chica que amaba y eso era lo único que mi corazón pedía.

Y lo único que tuve que hacer fue…

…_Darle una oportunidad al Corazón…_

Y así concluye mi primer drabble/one-shot. Me gusto, no tubo el giro que yo quería, pero si el final.

POR FAVOR DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN.

Si quieren la secuela solo escríbanme a: milenita_m_ o dejen un comentario.

(Todavía no se me ocurre nada, pero ya voy a pensar en algo)

See ya guyss!


End file.
